We'll Make It Somehow
by bohogirl
Summary: Future Fic-Ash and Craig older and married and struggling to get by. PG13 for now


Disclaimer: Own nothing except Ash and Craig's sons.  
  
Future fic. May be AU depending on how the next episode goes.  
  
I may write a prequel if there is demand.  
  
No beta reader so volunteers? I also don't live in Canada (but I would love to visit) so if I say something wrong, let me know and I'll fix it.  
  
Chapter One: Dreaming of a White Picket Fence  
  
Ashley Manning unlocked the front door to her apartment and struggled to make her way in. "Lucas, please let go of Mommy's leg."  
  
Her four-year-old son looked up at her. "Mommy, I like to hug you." And he hugged her leg tighter.  
  
"Please sweetie."  
  
Lucas reluctantly let go and sulked into the living room.  
  
Ashley sighed as she kicked the door shut. She walked into the kitchen and put the baby carrier on the counter. "Hey, Alex. How's my boy?" She lifted the eight month old out of his carrier and brought him into the living. Lucas sat on the couch, his arms crossed stubbornly over his chest."  
  
"Luke, what's wrong?" She placed the baby on the floor next to his toys and sat next to her son on the couch. She pulled Lucas into her lap. "Come on, sweetie, tell Mommy."  
  
"I miss Daddy."  
  
Ashley sighed. For the past few weeks her husband Craig had been practically non-existent. He'd come home late and leave early the next morning for work, barley having time to kiss her and the kids goodbye. "I know, sweetie. I miss him too. But he's been working really hard."  
  
Lucas snuggled against her and promptly fell asleep. Ashley carried him into his bedroom and tucked him in. She brushed back his curly locks and kissed him on the forehead. She quietly went back into the living room to put Alex to bed. Once both kids were sound asleep, she closed their bedroom door and walked back into the living where she laid down on the couch. Perhaps it was the exhaustion of caring for two kids all day or just worry about her husband but whatever it was, Ashley fell asleep on the couch. She dreamed about the past and what could've been, had it not been for Lucas. She loved her son, but if he hadn't been born when she and Craig were 17, who knows where they would be right now. She felt the tears streak down her cheeks and a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Ash? Ash, wake up."  
  
Ashley sat up and saw her husband kneeling next to her. "Craig?"  
  
"Hey, what's wrong?" he said softly, wiping the tears from her eyes.  
  
"Oh, Craig." She wrapped her arms around him, crying.  
  
"Hey, it's okay, babe." He got onto the couch with her and pulled her close. "Tell me what's making a beautiful woman like you cry?"  
  
"No. First tell me where you've been." She pulled away, wiping the tears from her face.  
  
Craig sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Ash, I'm trying. . . "  
  
"What? Trying to leave us?"  
  
"NO! Never. I'm trying to get us out of this apartment. I got a second job. We can't stay here, Ashley. We have two boys growing bigger every day and only two bedrooms. What's going to happen in ten years? What if we have more kids? We heed a house so, I got a night job."  
  
Ashley looked closely at her husband. She hadn't seen him much the past few weeks but for the first time, she noticed the exhaustion on his face. He worked so hard at his job as a photographer for the local paper but since he only had a high school degree, he didn't have much room for advancement. He worked long hours there so she could stay home with the kids and certainly didn't need a 2nd job. "Where?"  
  
"At that 24-hour place. Developing pictures. I go from 7 until 1am."  
  
Ashley glanced at the clock. It read 1:26am. "And then you go to the paper at 7?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Craig, we don't need a bigger place, we need you. I need you. Lucas needs you, he misses you."  
  
"I miss him too, and you, and Alex. I just want the best. We can't stay here."  
  
Ashley looked at her hands. She had to admit that it had gotten cramped since Alex and the thought of a house was a dream but not at her husband's expense.  
  
"Craig, please, I'd love a house, but I'd love my husband back."  
  
Craig pulled her close and stroked her hair. He kissed her on the top of her head. "We'll see, babe."  
  
"Let's go to bed." She stood up and took his hand. They walked into their bedroom. Ashley went into the bathroom to change. When she came out, Craig was asleep on the bed. She smiled at him, and kissed him on the forehead, just as she had done for the son just a few hours before and crawled in next to him. In his sleep he rolled over and put his arm around her. Ashley moved in closer and for the first time in a long time, she fell asleep in her husband's arms. 


End file.
